


Chasing Rainbows

by CaptainChronical



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Brian gets called Bri for a reason I don't know, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Road Trip, Romance, the okay thing from the fault in our stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChronical/pseuds/CaptainChronical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Bender spent to much Saturdays at school and they are getting boring. Luckily, Brian Johnson slammed the door of his locker into someones face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I'm kinda sorry.  
> It's 3 am, but I saw the breakfast club like 3 hours ago and I had an idea and here it is.  
> English isn't my foreign language so please let me know if there are grammar mistakes/typos/whatever kind of not right things.  
> Also it's not really long and there's a lot "okay?" "okay." fault in our stars stuff going on for a reason I don't know.  
> And I'm not good at writing dialogues.  
> I'm going to sleep now, so good night.

It was a few Saturdays after the one the breakfast club met on when John Bender went to school again. It became quite a schedule over the last weeks and it also became more and more boring.  
He knew exactly what’s going to happen. He would sit down at his usual place, Vernon would tell him not to do anything stupid, he would fall asleep, Vernon would shout at him at lunchtime, he would fall asleep again and he would walk over the football field in the end. And everything went as he predicted it, except that Brian Johnson walked through the door soon after John sat down.  
This was, when the whole thing started to get interesting.  
Bender glared at Brian in disbelieve. Why on earth would he be here again?  
Before he could think more about it or simply ask the other one Vernon came in. The teacher held his usual speech and then he disappeared. The door, which wasn’t fixed yet, closed with a liberating noise behind him.  
“Didn’t thought I would see you here, Bri.”  
“Well, things didn’t go as planned, I guess...Things got messed up and now I got to spent another beautiful day with one quarter of my friends.”, Brian smiled.  
“But you didn’t plan on killing yourself with a flare again because of your elephant?”  
“God, no! I slammed my locker door into someone’s face.” Bender questioned his statement by raising one eyebrow.  
“It was an accident, okay?”, Brian defended himself causing John to bust in laughter.

They started smoking weed only a bit later and They pushed two of the tables together and lied next to each other on them.  
And even if there were a lot of things in their heads, they were kind of happy. Not entirely happy, but everything seemed to be okay for the moment. And that’s what counts. The moments in life where your part of the world appears as alright.  
“You know what I dream of?”, Brian asked.  
“You wouldn’t ask if I would know”  
“I dream about going on a road trip. Just letting everything behind for a few days, driving as far away as possible, not having any responsibilities, just fun”  
“That sounds beautiful, to be honest. Tell me more, okay”, Bender claimed.  
“Okay. I don’t know...”, he paused to think a bit,” buying and eating whatever we want, sleeping in a tent, or even better, on the back of a pick-up. What would you want to do on a road trip?”  
“I would try not to drink or to smoke, I would want to have my friends with me, I would drive into a dessert where you can see a lot of stars. I want to view the stars from the dessert once in my life.”  
“Woah, don’t get to romantically, okay?” “Okay.”

The sun shafted through the dirty windows, bathing them in golden light.  
They were just dreaming of escaping their lives and both knew it wouldn’t last. The Saturday passed by, and wo did many other days and weeks. And somehow they were okay with it.

Brian Johnson graduated a few years later. Of course he was the best of his year, but it didn’t matter to him. Not anymore.  
John Bender watched the graduation ceremony.  
In the parking lot stood a rusty pick-up with the truck bed filled with food and two sleeping bags.  
John walked up to Brian afterwards. “Bri! You’re finally out of hell! We need to celebrate, okay?”  
“Okay. But not now. Just pick me up at seven” “Sure! And uhm… could you bring some clothes? See you!”  
John left Brian in a lack of understanding, but still he stood outside his parents’ house with a bag of clothes later that day. John was late as always. When he finally arrived with the pick-up, he told Brian to “Throw his stuff in the back and hop in”.

“So, what are you up to?”  
“Do you remember that Saturday we dreamed about going on a road trip? We were just dreaming, but it kept being in the back of my head and I thought we could do it now.”  
“Why not? Thank you a lot, this it amazing! I really owe you a favour.”  
“What kind of favour?”  
“Hm… I don’t know, how about a disgusting kiss full of salvia?”  
They were just joking, as always.  
But there was this strange tension between them suddenly.  
“I’ll take it”, John said while he looked squarely into Brian’s eyes. It wasn’t a bad and slippery kiss, it was a kiss full of unspoken love and oppressed desire.


End file.
